Letters to Tohru
by Speedster Ally
Summary: Yuki Souma and Tohru Honda are writing back and forth. Tohru is thinking about moving out, but she asking yuki for his opinion. What will happen?  YukiXTohru


**I don't know Tohru Honda or Yuki Souma or any other characters from Fruits Basket. I was roleplaying and this happened with Yuki and Tohru. I only wrote the Dear Miss Honda. My friend wrote Dear Yuki part. So I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Honda,<p>

I'm sorry that I broke your heart. I know that it's impossible that I can fix your broken heart. I'm sorry that I broke it.

Love, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

It's not your fault. I have decided to tell everything something important when they all get here. I won't be a problem much longer I promise.

Love, Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

Thank you for understanding...

Love, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

I think you should be the first to know that I'm leaving this house. No one seems to want me here, and all I do is cause trouble. I will tell everybody later.

Goodbye Yuki

Love, Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

You can't leave...I love you and everyone will miss you. I'm so that you want to, but what about the others?

Love the sad, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

Everyone is always sad and angry now because of me. I'm sure everybody will be happier without me.

Love, troublesome Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

I will be in pieces if you leave us and I bet some other people will be too.

Love, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

You can't mean that. I'm sure you will be even better without me, just as you were before I came. You and everyone else will be happy again.

Love, Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

I do mean it. I can't live without you. This house would be destroyed without you. The darkness will come and engulf me once more. Please stay. I love you.

Love, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

I love you too, but I'll only stay if everyone wants me here. I don't want anybody to be unhappy.

Love you dearly, Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

I understand what you're saying, but whenever you like you can come over and see us if you decide to move out.

Love, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

I will if I do move out. But I'm most concerned about Kyo; he's just not the way he used to be. He's so cold and mean to me now. I'm afraid he doesn't want me here anymore; I am only causing him pain.

Love, unhappy Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

I'm sorry. I can try to put some sense into his head to help you if you like. I have seen that cat has changed a lot. I'm sure it's not your fault.

Love, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

But it is my fault. I said that I didn't love him in the way that he loves me. He overheard and ever since he has been different. I'm afraid he hates me now. If you can help him please do.

Love, miserable Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

I will help as much as I can. That cat has problems. When his problems become your problems they become mine too. I hope I can help you more.

Love, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

Thank you for caring so much and helping me even though I don't deserve it.

Love, Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

You deserve this. I will find that cat and make sure he treats you better than the Queen of England. I love you.

Love, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

You don't need to do all that; I just want Kyo to be the way he used to be. I want him to be not so unhappy. I love you Yuki Sohma.

Love, Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

I will if you would like me to. I want you to be happy. The cat does seem different from before. I hope he gets happier...

Love, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

If you would please help I would love that. I want the old Kyo back. I hope he will be happier too.

Love, Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

I will fix that cat. I will make sure he will be like the old cat. Even if he doesn't like it.

Love, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

Oh thank you! All I want is for everyone to be happy. When you see Kyo will you talk to him about my concerns please?

Love, Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

You're welcome. I will tell the cat. I just hope he will listen to me. You know how the cat hates me.

Loves, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

I think you will do a great job with Kyo. You guys are really fond of each other. If anyone can do it, you can.

Love Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

Thank you Miss Honda. That means a lot to me of hearing that. I hope I can do it.

It wouldn't be easy though. It will take time to change Kyo back.

Love, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

I have faith in you. I know you can do it. Just get Kyo back please.

Love, Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

If I could hug you I would. You are my light to my darkness. Thank you.

Love, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

I wish I could hug you too. I'm glad I mean so much to you.

Love, Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

I wish this moment could last forever. I would be happy with you just like this. We don't need to change anything.

Love, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

If only things weren't so complicated. In this moment, everything is perfect.

Love, Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

I agree. If the curse wasn't alive I would be happier and everything would be perfect. Plus I would be able to hug you.

Love, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

Don't worry about it; we must make do with what we have. Things are perfect now.

Love, Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

Yes, you're right. I need to look on the bright side. I love you.

Love, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

I'm so glad I'm with you.

I love you so much.

Love, Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

I am glad I'm with you too. Nothing can destroy this moment in time, because I love you.

Love, Souma Yuki

Dear Yuki,

You say everything that I feel. I love you dearly. Never leave.

Love, Tohru

Dear Miss Honda,

I wouldn't leave your side. If I did I would be in pieces. You changed my life and I'm happy that you came and stayed with us. I love you until time runs out.

Love, Souma Yuki

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like this. There might be more it only depends on how many comments I get. So Write write write please... Thank you guys!<strong>


End file.
